


He knows

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy finds out about Mickey coming out</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows

"He knows," Mickey tells his sister.

"Who knows what?" Mandy asks him, making herself a grilled cheese.

"I told Dad I’m gay…well more like everyone at the bar including Dad," Mickey says, smiling, his lips still red with blood.

"Holy shit. How are you not dead right now?" Mandy asks turning to her brother.

Mickey laughs and says “I actually feel more alive right now than I think I’ve ever felt”


End file.
